The invention pertains to a construction machine with a rapid-action coupling for coupling a tool to a boom.
Construction machines with rapid-action couplings for coupling a tool to a boom are already known. These construction machines comprise a rapid-action coupling part on the boom side and a rapid-action coupling part on the tool side such that an energy circuit can be produced. For example, hydraulic couplings are used as energy circuit couplings in hydraulic excavators. An automatic attachment of the tool can be achieved with conventional rapid-action couplings, wherein the energy connection on the tool side is also automatically coupled to the corresponding energy connection on the boom side.
Construction machines, for example, hydraulic excavators, are equipped with highly different tools, for example, hoe-type buckets, shovels, grippers, hammers, shears, cutters, ripper teeth, load hooks and the like. In addition to the above-mentioned hydraulic excavators, wheel loaders and other construction machines with corresponding booms are customarily utilized. The optional attachment of different tools has made it possible to utilize these construction machines as multi-function machinery.
The attachment of different tools has been significantly simplified with the introduction of rapid-action tool exchangers and the ability to simultaneously produce the required electric or hydraulic energy supply circuit when the tool is attached. However, this simplified attachment leads to the problem that the operating personnel of the construction machine is unable to detect possibly occurring technical and safety-related problems. For example, one technical problem may lie in the hydraulic pressure of the hydraulic unit on the construction machine side, the flow rate or even the oil used not being compatible with the hydraulically driven tool being attached. This can not only impair the functionality of the tool, but also lead to its complete destruction. Safety-relevant problems arise, for example, when excessively large or excessively heavy shovels are attached because the stability of the construction machine can no longer be ensured in this case when loads are lifted.
In addition, a collision, for example, with the cabin or aerial lines, etc., can be prevented by transmitting the kinematics data.